


Chocolate and Needles

by t4l3r



Series: Mine, Mate [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Sub Sirius Black, Top Remus Lupin, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: It's Christmas evening when the couple trade their final gifts for each other.





	Chocolate and Needles

It was Christmas and the couple had just gotten comfortable in front of the fireplace. Sirius was sitting between his husband's spread legs and leaning back into his chest, sighing in contentment when rough hands crept up the front of his shirt to play with the hairs on his belly. The two had spent the morning visiting Remus' mother's grave with Remus' father. The three men return to the couple's home to eat, trade gifts and watch Muggle Christmas movies on the TV Sirius had rewired. Upon their insistence, Lyall Lupin had retired to the couple's guest room.

"He hasn't been sleeping well since mother passed. I gave him something to help."

As usual, Remus speaking into his ear made Sirius shiver. It didn't matter what the topic was. It had always been the gravely undertones and the way his warm breath brushed against the edges of his ear.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Possibly. I have one more present for you. Accio gift bag."

A bright silver bag with white tissue peaking out the top floated from behind the Christmas tree and landed on Sirius's open hands. Sirius quickly pulled out the paper and poured the contents the floor in front of him. They were varied packets of silver jewelry, packets of needles, bags with different potion vials and a pair of rubber gloves, sealed to keep them sanitized.

"Is this, wait, are you serious!?"

The gift had been a piercing kit with starter Prince Albert rings. The rings were multiples of two different designs. One design had been a bent bar with balls in the ends. The other had been circular with a ball closing the opening. Sirius got up onto his knees and turned around to look into his husband's eyes.

"You told me you didn't like the idea of seeing my dick pierced. You said it was mutilation!"

"Well, I had to throw you off for the surprise, didn't I?"

"But," Sirius turned to pick up the packets containing the needles and took a close look at the potion labels. He looked back at the glistening green eyes when the realization hit. "Is this a Do-It-Yourself type of thing?" Remus nodded. "This is why you were randomly sneaking off every time I became distracted with the shop."

"There were a few nights when I said I was off researching for my books, as well. I wanted to learn to do it myself. The idea of someone touching you that way, even with something so clinical, doesn't sit with me well."

Sirius leaned in to passionately kiss him. "I love it when you're jealous for obviously no reason."

It had been true. The werewolf's heighten smell left little room for this. He could always smell the chemical changes made from strong and sudden emotions in a person. He had automatically learned to narrow and focus that sense with Sirius when they begun their relationship. This sense had become stronger and as simple as blinking when they became mated with his first Knot. Remus knew the only person Sirius was ever interested in was him and vise versa.

"Do you want to go upstairs so I can put them on tonight? I wasn't sure if you wanted the head or the shaft done. There's enough for both and keep them rotating to avoid infections."

"Is it safe to get both done in one go?"

"It would take a bit longer to heal and you'll feel more pain afterwards but I think I can do it."

"Okay. I want to do both tonight then."

"I thought you might," Remus said with a smile and summoned another, slightly bigger bag. It was full of sanitizing and healing potions.

They both had gathered the spilled items and were about to make their way upstairs when Sirius stopped. He summoned a hidden bag of his own. It was a sixteen ounce bottle of 'Safe for Internal Use' fudge. When they entered their bedroom, Remus closed the door and erected silencing charms with privacy wards. He knew his father was unlikely to wake until morning but still better to play it safe.

They both shed their clothing. Sirius pulled the cover off the bed and prepare the chains wrapped around the bed frame before laying down and getting comfortable. After taking out a couple of things from inside the nightstand drawer, Remus placed the piercing items, fudge, the vibrating cock rings, and a soft silicone plug on top of the nightstand. The rings and plug were bought during their honeymoon and they had become their most used items. Sirius became obsessed with the plug since it was comfortable enough to walk and sit with in public and had like the idea of keeping his Master's cum inside him. Remus then took four cuffs out before closing the drawer. He attached each of them to Sirius' wrists and ankles before attaching them to the chains. He then finally climbed onto the bed between Sirius' spread legs with the fudge.

"You have permission to come as much and as many times as you like tonight. After I place the cock rings, you will be unable to cum for at least forty-eight hours while you heal. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Sirius was trembling with anticipation.

Remus reached down to take some of the moisture pooling at the slit of Sirius' hard dick. He then pulled up his hand to lick it off his fingers.

"Already so sweet. I can only imagine if it were mixed with the chocolate. Would you like a taste, my pet?"

Not waiting for an answer, Remus reached down again and fed Sirius his own pre-cum. Sirius eagerly licked the fingers and was soon sucking them clean, practically giving them a blow job. There was a small whimper as the fingers were pulled away. Remus sat back on his hunches and tipped the bottle to drizzle fudge around Sirius' nipples, down his chest and onto the groin. The bottle was then set aside as the brunette bent down with starved eyes and began to ever so slowly lick the chocolate off. He first started with the left nipple. The tongue teased it clean before he wrapped his lips and teeth around it to give it a good suck and bite. Sirius had been fighting and withering against the chains when Remus finished abusing the nipple with a soothing lick. He licked his way to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Remus had barely finished with the second one when the body underneath him curved up, as if trying to chase the tongue for more. There was a frustrated grunt as Sirius was close to release but couldn't quite find it.

"Please," Sirius panted. He had long ago broken out in a sweat that made the light glimmer on him in the most beautiful way. "Master, please. I beg you. Master, I need more!"

Remus looked down with a smirk, liking how the bound man was always so sensitive and easy to please. With a husky voice he said, "So responsive and sweet as ever," and resumed his agonizingly slow path down the chest with his tongue. When he reached the groin, he made sure to avoid the throbbing shaft and moved his rough tongue around and swirl around the round globes he always found delicious. He continued to tease the tight balls clean. When they were completely clean, Remus took both into his mouth and sucked on them hard. While doing so, he reached up with one hand to pinch and twist the first nipple he felt while the other hand slipped around a leg to allow two fingers inside Sirius and massage the sweet spot. This was the stimulation Sirius needed to spasm against the chains and come hard. Remus spent the entire time continuing to suck on his balls, squeezing the nipple harder and pressing against his prostate.

When Sirius' body finally settled and his breathing had just barely begun to calm, when there was another hitch from the back of his throat. Remus had moved to lick the come off his chest the same way as he did the chocolate, while bracing both hands on either side of the laying man's torso. When Remus licked his way back down to the groin, instead of licking the balls, he began teasing the chocolate off the penis. It didn't take long before Sirius was hard again. After licking off the chocolate, Remus began sucking hard on the sensitive head. Sirius couldn't stay still. His hips began moving on their own will and had started to fuck his Master's mouth. Remus allowed this, shifting so he could comfortably suck his Mate down his throat with every thrust into his mouth. An arm was slid between Sirius' legs and soon, the bound man was crying out as fingers slipped inside him to massage his prostate again. With this, he was coming a second time, spilling into the back of his Master's throat.

After licking his Mate clean again, Remus sat back to look down at him. It was the most marvelous sight. To him, there was nothing more erotic than a post-orgasm Sirius, looking completely fucked out as he lay there, bound and disheveled. Slowly he managed to pull his eyes away at the spent man and unhook the chains from the cuffs around the ankles. He then took one leg to push it towards the torso and chain the ankle next to Sirius' bound wrist. This was repeated with the other leg. Then Remus reached for the bottle of chocolate and let a fairly large portion drip on the bent man's ass. It dribbled from the bottom of the balls and down the crack, pooling around the stretched hole. Sirius was whimpering and trembling as he fought to stay still. Remus closed the bottle and tossed it aside. He then spent a moment admiring the man before him.

"Delicious," was all he was said before diving in like a starved animal.

The sounds of chains rattling, panting, and shaky whimpers were all that could be heard in the room. Sirius' head was thrown back with eyes rolling upwards. Everything was pure bliss. His skin was vibrating and his mind was swimming in a warm fog. _Master! Please, Master, don't stop! SO GOOD!_  All Sirius could think about was his Master's tongue expertly licking and twisting in to fuck his hole. He didn't know how he got so lucky. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye, it all stopped. _No! Master? Master!_

"Shhh," came his Master's soothing voice as warm hands began caressing the insides of his thighs and his buttocks. "I'm right here, love."  
Sirius continued to mewl in need as warm hands firmly pulled his cheeks apart. The man finally calmed and moaned loudly as he felt his Master's thick manhood push inside him.

"Master." The word was spoken in barely a whisper with a sigh.

"I'm right here, my love. You're doing so well, pet. Such a good dog for your Master."

Another sigh. "Master." It was the only coherent word Sirius seem to be capable of saying. The word was repeated again and again, every time Remus thrust in, getting louder with each time. Sirius screamed a final time when he heard his Master telling him to come before everything faded.

* * *

_Bright. Why is everything so bright?_  Sirius slowly started to wake up. The first thing that registered was how his limbs seemed to be wrapped around a firm body. Then he noticed the arms being wrapped around him, one hand tracing patterns on his back and the other massaging the back of his head. He slowly took a deep breath, smelling the familiar musky scent of his Master. Sirius' realized his face was pressed against his Master's chest, the hairs softly tickling his nose with each inhale. Then he realized why it was bright. Sunlight. Had he slept the night away? The memories of the night before came rushing in. He began to jerk up but was held down against his Master's body.

"Shh, calm down, love. No need to rush."

Sirius settled in and shifted, enjoying being curled against his Master. As he moved, he noticed that while Remus had unchained his wrists and ankles, the cuffs were still strapped on. It then registered in his mind that his hole had been plugged and the cock rings had been placed comfortably around the base of his penis and balls. He still remained piercing free.

"It's just past nine in the morning. My father knocked on the door about an hour ago to check on us. I didn't want to leave you, so I told him you weren't feeling well. He let himself out. I told him we'd go see him tonight or tomorrow to let him know everything is fine. Is that okay?" Sirius nodded, enjoying simply laying there and feeling his Master's chest vibrate as he spoke. "I didn't pierce you. I figured you would want to be awake and aware. It also felt like I would be violating you."

They laid like this for several more minutes in comfortable silence before Sirius spoke up to say he needed the bathroom. The next half hour was spent relieving themselves and eating a quick breakfast before they returned to the bedroom. Remus pulled off the comforter and cast a cleaning charm on the bed before having Sirius lay down. After chaining down Sirius' wrists and ankles, Remus spread everything he needed onto the bed around Sirius' waist. Remus had slipped on the gloves and started rubbing one of the salves on the bound man's shaft and head. Sirius looked up with a puzzled when Remus was done.

"I know you want to feel everything but this is going to be a lot for you, especially if you want both. This not only sanitizes but has a mild anesthetic. You'll still feel the pressure but none of the pain." Remus then took one of the round piercings, popped off the ball, and placed both pieces under Sirius' belly button before readying the needle. "Ready? I'm going to do head first."

Sirius nodded as he braced himself. It was like Remus had said. There was no pain, not really. Just a strong, sharp pressure being pressed into the bottom of the mushroomed head and up through the slit. When the needle was pushed through, he let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"All right? Good. Now the ring." Soon, Remus had pushed out the needle while quickly replacing it with the ring before clipping the ball back in place. After wiping away the blood, he picked up a jar for a different salve and started to rub it around the head. "This will help with the swelling and healing. How are you feeling?"

Sirius lifted his head to look down. He had been glad the cock rings were on because if the piercing process didn't do it, the sight of his groin would definitely made him come. The head of his penis was red and agitated but not as swollen as he expected. After admiring the way the light bounced off the ring, Sirius looked up to see a hungry look of lust filling his Master's eyes. They were focused on his crotch.

"Master?"

Remus suddenly broke out of his trance. "It's, erm, well..."

"Hotter than you expected?"

"Yes." Remus wiped his mouth with his arm of the drool that had started to form. "There's this type of ring called a Prince Albert Wand. There's a long part of it where it goes into the shaft."

This caught Sirius' attention. He felt himself starting to get painfully hard despite feeling sore from the fresh piercing, the numbing agents and rings pinching on the base of his dick and as well his balls to stop all this. He suddenly didn't care about getting the second piercing on the bottom part of his shaft. The image of his dick being plugged to deny coming, the way his Master's voice was a rough growl, and the hungry possessive energy coming from his Master rippled through him.

"Master. Fuck me, please, use me." There was a growl from Remus' throat. "I don't care about the other piercing. Please, just use me for your pleasure."

"You won't be able to come." Remus took off the gloves and moved to release Sirius' ankles. Gently, he moved one leg around his hip while the other was moved up, allowing the ankle to rest on his shoulder.

"I belong to you. I want to be used by you." Sirius gasped as the butt plug was pulled out and a lubricating spell was cast. "There's something about being denied my own pleasure, AHH!" Remus had fully entered him with one hard thrust. "Something about being used like..."

"Like my play thing, my sex toy." Remus lowered himself to place both his hands on either side of Sirius head and look into his eyes. There was a sharp gasp as this movement caused him to push in against Sirius' prostate harder.

"Yes!" Sirius was breathing heard; liking the way he was bent with his legs partially wrapping around his Master's torso. It should have felt awkward, painful even, but the way this position stretched him felt good. "Master, please. Use me, fill me, please!"

Remus lowered his head to press his lips onto Sirius'. The rough kiss was ended with hard bite on the whimpering man's lower lips. Sirius closed his eyes tight as he continued begging to be fucked between whimpers. Remus pressed their foreheads together and ordered him to open his eyes.

"Padfoot, that's it, my love. Let me look at you." Remus began slowly moving his hips. "Such a good dog." Remus hummed in approval as Sirius began whimpering in bliss. "That's it, such a good pup for your Master. You like being my precious dog, don't you? My play thing?"

Sirius' eyes glazed over as he continued looking up into his Master's eyes. "Master," the soft whimpered word slipped past his lips as he began falling into a cloud of bliss.

"My beautiful Mate," Remus leaned down to place another kiss on Sirius' swollen lips. "Do you think you can have an orgasm without ejaculating? Can you please your Master that way?"

Sirius whimpered as the questions fought through the bliss. He then threw his head back as if saying 'Yes. Master, anything for you.'

"Do it, love."

The words came like a loud thunder through the haze of subspace. Sirius was suddenly convulsing as he followed his Master's orders. There were bursts of lights, like fireworks, exploding in his head and everywhere throughout his body. A small part of him registered his Master biting down on his neck and filling him with his seed. Everything was spinning. Sirius didn't want this feeling to ever end.

"My wonderful pet, my Mate. Mine."


End file.
